Modern bicycles allow the rider to control the suspension, the gears, the brakes and other features of the bicycle to optimize the rider's experience. Much of the control functions are computerized so that a rider can control the particular function by simply pressing a switch on a control panel. A typical computerized control panel includes a base member mounted to the bicycle handlebar and numerous switches on the control panel, each switch corresponding to a particular function that is controllable by the rider. Electrical cables are necessary to transmit codes from the bicycle control panel to various motors and other equipment, such as the speed sensor, torque sensor, front suspension and rear suspension, to carry out the function desired by the rider.
In a technologically advanced bicycle, it is desirable to computerize the front suspension system to control the suspension character of the bicycle. An electrical suspension system, however, requires numerous cables to carry the codes to and from various motors and devices that control the suspension system. The existence of a multitude of cables to carry out the computerized functions of the bicycle can be cumbersome and unsightly. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a device that would manage the electrical cables of a bicycle and store the cables in a secure and organized manner.
Also, it is desirable to simplify the bicycle assembly process at the factory or at the bicycle dealer so that the cables are not inadvertently misconnected
Furthermore, it is desirable to protect the cables from rain, dust or other element that could cause damage or wear to the electrical cables.